Chains of Blood
by VampiryFairy
Summary: Inspirado en Blood , En el mundo se libra una guerra silenciosa, entre Hemofagos y Humanos, ambas especies luchan por su supervivencia.Los Hemofagos una especie de tipo vampirismo,lucha por no se eliminado por los Humanos,Pero los príncipes reencarnados les pueden permitir la victoria y la supervivencia de la especie, Yuki Judai eres la reencarnación de el príncipe Haou.
1. Chapter 1

VampiryFairy: -con una armadura, y un escudo- Hi, ._., se que le he hecho de Mago, durante , este tiempo, el año pasado aparte del trabajo escolar, surgieron un buen numero de problemas, asi que como entenderán actualizar fue imposible, y este año, estoy literalmente ahogada de tareas, ya que es mi último año de bachillerato, es decir de esto depende si voy o no a la U, Y.Y

Lady Rose: -de la misma forma que Vampiry_ Como veras hemos estado saturadas de trabajo, y continuar nuestros fics es difícil, y bueno ejeje, les traemos este nuevo fic ^^U, bueno siguiendo este fic, fue hecho desde hace varios años, cuando la loca empezaba a escribir, pero ahora esta reescrito y mejorado para todo el público.

VampiryFairy. Además le dedico este fic a mi amiga Mercy :3 love you loca XD

Lady Rose: Además que gracias a ella este fic será 100% sin Yaoi ni shonen ai. Como oyeron ete fic no es Yaoi ni Shonen ai xD, y ahora ojisto, compu, luz y a leer.

* * *

¿Qué sucedería si todo en lo que una vez creíste no fuera verdad?, la verdad es subjetiva en esta vida, para lo que uno es cierto, para muchos puede ser mentira. Bajo los ojos de la visa, los vampiros son meros seres creados, por los artistas de las obras literarias, películas, y seres que reflejan a estas series. No existe nada como los vampiros…Los que realmente existen son los Hemofagos, demonios chupa sangre, con disfraces humanos, habilidades superiores, son la amenaza a esta visa, por esa misma razón debemos eliminarlos.

Reglamento principal de la ODH…art 1.

* * *

**Chains of blood**

**Capítulo 1: Misión**

El cielo nocturno, mostraba un ambiente cálido, como ningúna otra, las estrellas brillaban como si uno pudiera tocarlos, la luna llena resaltaba con su amarillenta luz, el ambiente perfecto, para mucho, pero para otros el ambiente era tenso, al punto de cortarse con las mismas armas que portaban, en sus manos. Una batalla cruenta se libraba, los lados de la batalla sufrían perdidas impresionantes, esta batalla no era de hombres era de Hemofagos y Quiroteros. Dos razas casi hermanas, las bestias de formicas antes humanas, destrozaban con sus garras y fauces a los denominados diablos con forma humana. Estos destrozaban cuantos podían, este día estaban sufriendo más bajas que nunca. ¿Por qué tanta sangre? La respuesta es simple y tal vez estúpida para algunos, la ODH recapturo recientemente a la reencarnación de los tres príncipes de este clan. Para ellos la captura de un príncipe valía toda la sangre que caía

-Saku, me copias- las voz del transmisor se cortaba, vos tras de el fatigada apeas y hablaba por el cansancio.

Una Joven de 15 años descansaba fatigada tras una columna de piedra, sus heridas eran graves, apenas y se curaba, una gran cortaba, venía desde su hombro hasta su cadera, la cual goteaba con cada paso que daba. La joven tenía el cabello rosa-cenizo hasta los hombros, con un fleco de 5 mechones cubriendo su frente, su cabello se encontraba sujeto en una media coleta, dividida en dos, adornada con listones de color marrón. Usaba el uniforme de los Hemofagos, su rostro cubierto con una máscara blanca, una chaqueta corta a la mitad del torso de color negra, una blusa formal de color negra, acompañada de una corbata negra, un short del tono de la chaqueta hasta la altura de las rodillas, finalmente unas botas hasta las rollas del mismo tono de la chaqueta y el short. Su respiración era cortada, por el dolor y la fatiga, no podía fallar, no podía.

-Aquí Saku, te copio hermano-Respondió a duras penas.

-Saku, estas herida de seriedad retírate, Neon y Yo sacaremos a Haou de aquí- Ordeno su denominado hermano.

-No…seas…no seas así hermano aun puedo pelear-contradijo con géminos de dolor.-Además necesitan a alguien de mi tipo para sacarlo-

-Saku…-Su hermano dudaba de la respuesta, la reencarnación de uno de los príncipes, le nombre líder de la misión. Perdió a muchos compañeros, no podía perder a su hermana también después de haberla perdido durante años.

-Ne,ne Oni-chan cuando esto termine, iremos a comer muchos pasteles con Neón-chan y Eyra-san, ¿verdad?- Dijo con sonrisa la menor.

Su hermano sonrió, Saku siempre respondía con comida, eso jamás cambiaria de ella, se levanto del piso, mientras cargaba su arma, una berreta calibre 99, pensaba una estrategia que les aseguraba la victoria. Las posibilidades se reducían, la opciones eran cortas. En sus manos estaba la victoria o en inevitable fracaso. Respiro hondo mientras analizaba las opciones y posibilidades. Exhaló su estrategia estaba lista, la victoria estaba lista.

-Muy bien escúcheme todos, equipo alfa aseguren nuestra retirada, equipo beta ayúdenlos, Saku ven con migo- Ordenó decidido el líder, siendo recibido por un sí señor.

Las órdenes fueron tomadas, los escuadrones tomaron sus puestos, acababan sorprendentemente con cada Quiróptero a su paso una recuperación sin duda asombrosa. El líder avanzo con bravura ganando terreno, una sonrisa surgió cuando se reunió con su hermana. Los rieron por lo bajo, mientras avanzaban por el largo corredor de frio metal. Sorprendentemente no había ni un solo Quiróptero o guardia, seguramente por tan impenetrable defensa anterior. Una enorme puerta de metal, con un enorme número 3 se dibujaba enfrente de ellos.

-Bien Saku Ya sabes que hacer-

La menor asintió, mientras a su alrededor se formaban unos tentáculos de color carmín, los cuales rápidamente golpearon al puerta, causando un eco a su alrededor, los impactos eran constantes, doblando rápidamente la barrera que los separaba de su objetivo. Al entrar vieron a un joven castaño, de la edad del líder de misión, su cabello era largo delante y corto en la parte de atrás, sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía dormido las sabanas blancas, cubrían todo su cuerpo exceptuando la cabeza, cables de color rojo, se encontraban a los lados de la cama conectados a una maquina.

El líder disparo a la maquina, la cual emitió un simple pitido, dejando de succionar la sangre del castaño. El sonido de balas resonaba a su retaguardia, pero ninguna atino su blanco, una barrera de color carmín los protegía, no era difícil saber de dónde venía. Su hermana enserio estaba acostumbrada a esto. Dio una vuelta rápidamente sobre sus talones, disparándole a los guardias, las balas dieron en la cabeza de los blancos, el liquido carmesí broto, asiéndole estremecer, resistían la sangre, solamente porque habían consumido más de su ración normal ese día. Era la única forma de superar esa masacre sin volverse loco, comunico a su grupo la posesión del Príncipe, recibiendo una respuesta positiva de los escuadrones.

-Es muy lindo-

Quedo estático ante la afirmación de su hermana, ella era penosa como ninguna al menos en su forma normal, el hecho de que le diga lindo a alguien era una proeza de clase mundial. En un instante se coloco a la cabecera de la camilla del castaño, empujándola, Saku entendiendo a la perfección tomo la parte sobrante, empujando también. Habián completado su misión

-Al fin lo hemos recuperado su majestad Haou-

* * *

El sonido del pillar de los pájaros le molestaba, forzándole a abrir sus ojos color chocolate, lo primero en recibirlo fue el techo blando del cuarto. Odiaba el blanco siempre le recordaba los hospitales además olía, a cloro y desinfectante, solo asumió que su anemia había empeorado y cayo desmayado en algún lugar, siendo llevado al hospital, ya que el cuarto daba esa idea, al estar rodeado de blanco, inclusive las cortinas eran de ese tono, mientras el viento las soplaba.

Se incorporo con cuidado, para no romper la transfusión de sangre que tenía en su brazo derecho, suspiro molesto, muy bien ahora debía implorar por su teléfono, para llamar a Ryo o tal vez a Fubuki el que lo regañe menos, pero ambos se enojarían de sobre manera. El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, capto por completo su atención, en la puerta se encontraba un chico de su misma edad de cabello verde esmeralda, y ojos del mismo tono, piel blanca como la porcelana. Usaba unos jeans negros, junto a una camisa de tono morado de botones, y unos tenis de color blanco, en su mano tenía un brazalete, con forma de reloj solo que este en lugar, de la indispensable maquinaria, tenía una gema de color rojo, como un rubí.

-Buenos Días bello durmiente- Saludó animado el recién llegado.

El castaño solo lo veía como si fuera un bicho raro, no por su forma de vestir, más bien por el simple hecho de que estaba ahí, no le conocía como para que fuera una visita, ni tenía cara de interno o doctor, era muy joven para serlo sobre todo. El vicho raro, entro a su cuarto, se coloco justo al lado del castaño, este coloco sus brazos en forma pensativa, mientras realizaba un sonido de mmm. Ok este chico no sabes lo que era el espacio personal en menos de tres segundo tenía su cara frente a la suya, el peli-verde lo miraba como si le analizara, cosa que crispaba al castaño.

-Tu apariencia no ha cambiado en esta reencarnación, por eso fue fácil localizarte-dijo con simpleza.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono el castaño con una clara cara de WTF!

-Sin tú forma de antes y ahora son las mismas.- Seguía hablando del otro chico, mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello.

-Discúlpame, pero qué diablos te pasa- Gritó molesto mientras lo apartaba de su espacio personal.

-Disculpa aun no me presento Mi nombre es Johan Andersen.-

Bueno un misterio menos, el nombre del chico, este solo se lo dijo. Asumió que era Europeo, por sus rasgos occidentales, ahora una pregunta diferente ´¿Qué hacia un muchacho Europeo, posiblemente con complejo bipolar, en su cuarto de hospital? Tal vez él lo llevo y estaba viendo si estaba bien o algo así. Pero aun asi había un olor sobre el inquietante olía como el hierro. Como si fuera sangre, solo la sangre en grandes cantidades tiene esa esencia el mejor que nadie lo sabe por experiencia propia, sujeto la sabana entre sus manos mientras, fruncía el seño, pensando en las posibilidades que esta no fuera un hospital. Y si este chico era un loco psicópata que lo iva a matar.

-Disculpa pero ¿En dónde me encuentro?-Preguntó temeroso.

-En el cuartel Japonés de Crimson Shield- Respondía como si nada, cosa que lo incomodaba más.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto ya asustado, ¿Qué rayos es eso?

-El cuartel Japonés de Crimson Shield,el área encargada de proteger Hemofagos del continente Asiático.

Hemofagos, ¿Qué rayos es eso?, acaso estará hablando de una especie mutante desarrollada por una agencia del gobierno, algo así como . Rió nervioso, ante esa idea, si eso fuera cierto el fuera algo así como un mutante…

-Deberías de dejar de ver esas películas, ya que esto es la vida real no una película gringa- Regañó cruzado de brazos el peli-azul

¿Acoso el puede?...

-leer tu mente, sí es la habilidad de los de mi clase de Hemofagos-Respondió orgulloso- Y tú también eres un Hemofago, Yuki Judai.-


	2. Capítulo 1: Información

**Capítulo 1: Información.**

**Cuartel del área Europea, Londres, Inglaterra, hora: 12:30 pm.**

**Sector 5, zona de entrenamiento.**

El golpe de espadas resonaba en el cuarto de paredes grises, la melodía de campanas filosas era constate, el enfrentamiento era reñido, los movimientos eran cada vez cada vez más constantes. Los luchadores no permitían un respiro a su oponente. Entre los choques destellantes, bajo la mirada de la luna vestida de blanco, se revelaron las formas de contrincantes menos esperadas. Un ser deformado con una máscara de color azul, con una sonrisa brillante de forma retorcida, los huecos de los ojos complementaban la sonrisa, el ser no era humano todo, cualquiera lo vería en pocos instantes. Su cuerpo era como el de una araña, sin pies solo manos, su fuente de movimiento, su piel negra como el carbón mostraba escamas de caimán, y lo más extraño de todo dos de sus brazos poseían espadas de tala.

Completamente diferente a su oponente, una joven de cabello azul real, un fleco separado en 5 mechones distintos, corto en apariencia hasta las orejas, dos colas bajas arrolladas en listón blanco llegando hasta su cadera, piel de porcelana, sus ojos verde manzana, brillaban con una fuerza y furia incontenible, usaba una camisa pegada al cuerpo de color rojo sin mangas, unos pantalones de color blanco, con un cinturón ancho de color negro, botas militares del mismo color. Se encontraba en posición de ataque con su Katana en mano, relucía y bailaba con la luz de la luna la empuñadura era de color rojo. Su cuerpo no mostraba ningún rasguñó ante la batalla.

El deforme ser se abalanzo contra la joven, bajo un ataque múltiple de las espadas, mientras avanzaba de forma rápida, viéndose como una tarántula atacando a su presa, su máscara sonreía aun mas. La joven solo coloco la Katana enfrente de ella, mientras respiraba profundamente cerrando los ojos. Como si todo pasara en cámara, el ser fue cortado a la mitad, es menos de un instante, el sonido de los huesos tronado por el impacto del corte, la sangre salpicando a borbotones. La joven se encontraba a tres metros de distancia con la espada baja descansando en su cintura colgando del cinturón, cubierta de sangre. Exhalando profundamente rompiendo el estado meditativo en batalla fruto de una ardua disciplina auto impuesto.

-Je,je,je veo que es cierto tu maestría con la espada Imoto-

El giro de cabeza que realzo la joven para ver al poseedor de la voz, recordó al movimiento que realiza un azulejo curioso de su mundo, los ojos verdes chocando con los azules de su hermana mayor, su hermana siempre poseía esa presencia de elegancia, en donde estaba aun cuando usaba ropa simple, ese día no era le excepción una blusa de manga larga de cuello en V, y unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro, con botas de tacón bajo de color marrón, abrazaba su figura madura de forma perfecta. Su cabello azul un poco más oscuro que el suyo propio se encontraba atado en una cola baja, llegando hasta sus omóplatos, mientras su rostro era enmarcado por mechones sueltos. La viva imagen en versión femenina de su padre.

-¿Ne-san a que has venido? –preguntó la menor en un todo neutro.

-¿Es que acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi Imoto sin razón?- Una pregunta respondida con otra fue lo único que dijo la hermana, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Muy bien finjamos que mi hermana, Kirara Yuki uno de los más altos cargos de Crinsom Shield no vino desde Sudamérica hasta Londres, solo para saludar- El sarcasmo salida de cada palabra de la peli-azul.

Kirara solo sonrío con tristeza, desde que perdieron a sus padres y su hermano, su hermana era así fría, al punto de aparentar no tener sentimientos, es mas ella misma se sometió a un entrenamiento excesivamente estricto. Ahora que lo recordaba ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio una sonrisa en su rostro?, no pudo hacer nada en el día mas doloroso para sus hermanos. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ninguno era un mocoso. Sin importar que los protegería.

-Por favor ven a mi oficina, hay cosas que necesitamos hablar – El tono de voz de Kirara cambio a uno frió.

* * *

Si hubiera una palabra para describir este ambiente fuera justamente las palabras raro, el bicho raro como lo bautizo Judai, seguía en su puesto de vigila, como si frente a él tuviera a una especia extinta del reino animal, pero bueno el tampoco lo miraba de una forma muy agradable que se diga. En menos de lo que canta un gallo ya lo había de dominado bicho raro, muy bien tal vez si le propina un buen golpe en la nuca, como le enseño Fubuki en sus clase llamadas: "Como protegerte en caso de secuestro por un desconocido", muy bien el nombre no era muy bueno pero las clases si, había prendido lo básico en defensa personal, lo suficiente como para mantener una pelea, y huir. Muy bien su cuerpo ya no se siente pesado ahora solo debe.

-Te recomiendo no te muevas, tal vez sientas ya no sientas el cuerpo entumido, pero es buena idea que descanses- Las palabras que el bicho raro decía le recordaba a sus amigos, llenas de preocupación.

Ante dichas palabras, solo pudo bajar su mirada a las sabanas blancas, mientras las estrujaba entre sus manos, el era débil ante esa expresión pintada en el rostro de los que le rodean, siempre sucumbía ante ese gesto. El no quería ser una carga para nadie, sobre todo para sus amigos, la cual es su familia. Si así es el no posee familia, o al menos eso cree, realmente no posee recuerdos de nada, solo después de los 9 años antes de eso no hay nada. En la ciudad donde vive no hay nada, registros o algo como si no existiera. Por esas razones sus amigos eran su familia.

-Tranquilo, es normal que me preocupe por ti, sé muy bien lo que es estar solo- Respondió como si nada el bicho raro.

-Podrías dejar de hacer eso, si sabes que estás literalmente violando mi privacidad-Respondió con sumo enojo el castaño.

Johan también bajo su mirada esmeralda no es que fuera su pasatiempo, realizar lo que Judai decía, el solo escucha la voz de la gente, y rara vez se cercioraba si movían los labios. El no pidió tener ese poder, ya que gracias a este jamás confía en la gente, uno se llegara a sorprender de cuantos los perdones eran solo un: como molesta le diré lo que quiere oír a si me deja en paz. Cuando era niño esto lo llevo a aislarse de la gente, con el tiempo aprendió a dominar sus poderes, pero no completamente. Levanto la mirada con una sonrisa en rostro, mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesto a empezar desde cero.

-Bueno Judai creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo- Abrió los ojos – y nos… ! MALDITO PERRO ¡ -

Giro sobre sus talones mientras apretaba los dientes, el maldito salió del cuarto cuando se distrajo. Diablos ahora se da cuenta que tratarlo será como llevarse con la gata pulgosa de Neón, si perfecto dos dolores de cabeza, pero perfecto. Corría por el amplio pasillo de madera, mientras sus zapatos hacían eco en la madera cosa que solo aumentaba su creciente enojo, ese idiota le causaría muchos problemas, y sin mencionar las burlas de la gata pulgosa. Aun no logra comprender como alguien tan molesto, intolerable, insoportable, sea la mejor amiga de su hermana menor. El golpe de su cara contra el suelo lo tomo por sorpresa, gracias al suelo su labio no sangraba por el impacto.

Se levanto rápidamente con meras intenciones asesinas al objeto que lo haya hecho probar la madera de primera mano, sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de golpe al ver una taza de té con el diseño de una grulla. Trago en seco esperando el golpe por parte del dueño de dicha tasa. Los cuarteles de los Hemofagos que poseían, miembros menores de edad eran supervisados por personas capacitado. En otras palabras se les asignaba una niñera, como la vida lo quiera tanto su supervisor eran una persona con complejo de superioridad, controlador, meticuloso y sumamente estricto. Cosa irónica que una persona de apenas 23 años fuera de esa forma, su nombre era Rin Tsuyoi Kasai, y una de sus características de amenaza era la presencia de una caída por una taza de Té con el dibujo de una grulla. Cuenta regresiva para el impacto: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0

-¡JOHAN INÚTIL, BUENO PARA NADA, HIJO DE SU MECHA (1)!-

El poderoso grito del mayor, seguido de un gancho derecho con, la potencia de la patada de un caballo, bastaron para tenerlo en el piso en estado de k.o. El protagonista del noqueo de Johan, como antes fue descrito era un joven de 23 años, complexión mediana y musculosa, denotándose su musculatura aun en su ropa, un fleco espeso color plata que cubría su ojos izquierdo, su cabello después del fleco era color negro, ojos de color plata, un pircing en su labio. Usaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, con detalles en plata, una camisa blanca con cuello en V, mostrando ligeramente su fuerte pecho, pantalones vaqueros de color azul negro, unas botas de estilo militar, de color café-negro. La típica imagen de chico malo. Y dicho chico traiga a Judai jaloneado literalmente, ya que el castaño se encontraba amarrado con una cuerda, y mordaza como si fuera un animal. Kasai molesto por el simple hecho de que el idiota de Johan estuviera noqueado, solo por un simple golpe, más el hecho de que haya dejado ir al otro inútil, simplemente lo pateo con fuerza para despertarlo, cosa que increíblemente funciono.

-QUE DIABLOS TE PASA GRAN IDIOTA- grito furioso Johan mientras se ponía de pie.

El mayor solo realizo un chasquido con su lengua en señal de molestia, ese mocoso aunque era de los mejores "Hunters" de Crinsom Shield era la persona más despistada que jamás haya conocido. Dejar huir a uno de los príncipes, por favor era poco el golpe que le dio en el ojo. Y ahora mas ese inútil le dice idiota, endemoniado sea el día que fue enviado a esta guardería. El mayor solamente trono sus dedos en forma asesina, preparando el siguiente golpe, Johan al entender el mensaje trago saliva. Si hay a alguien a quien jamás se debía provocar era a Tsuyoi Kasai, era conocido por ser un peleador extremadamente fuerte y salvaje. Ante tales factores Johan solo atino a hacer una inclinación de disculpa ante su comentario. Era mejor tragarse el orgullo a terminar muerto.

-Como sea mocoso, más te vale no ser tan idiota para meter la pata-espetó el mayor con un tono de ultratumba.

Ante Johan asintió de forma forzada, algún día no muy lejano espera pateara a ese cretino en la cara, y vaya que lo disfrutaría. Kasai dejo la cuerda que apresaba a Judai amarrada a un pilar cercano, como si el castaño se tratara de un perro problemático. Saco un cigarro de su bolsillo, prendiéndolo casi en el acto, el sabor fuerte del tabaco apaciguó levemente su ira del momento, dejo el cigarro en sus labios para colocar sus manos en sus bolsillos delanteros del pantalón, se le hacía tarde para sus clases. Retraso cortesía de uno de los inútiles habitantes molestos de esa casa, y para sumarle con el maestro más amado por todos los estudiantes de medicina, bravo. El fuerte sonido del pisar de sus botas se hicieron eco en todo el pasillo, mientras se retirada de los denominados inútiles.

Cuando el Cancerbero como le llamaba Johan se fue, suspiro. Está bien lo admite le agrádese que haya atrapado a Judai pero…miró a dicho individuo amarrado como gallina de mercado, exagero. Johan apiadándose de la gallina, soltó la cuerda del pilar, y el procedimiento quirúrgico de retirar los nudos de vieja de Kasai estaba en marcha. Al momento de soltar a Judai, este solamente se quedo sentado en el piso, parecía un niño que fue regañado por una de sus travesuras, al parecer el menor recibió uno de los sermones estilo Tsuyoi, desafortunadamente estos eran los de una madre enojada, daban en el blanco al igual que una franco tirador.

-¿Oye estas bien?- pregunto angustiado Johan.

-No… ese gorila me amarro como a un animal, ¿Cómo crees que estoy genio? – interrogo sarcásticamente Judai.

Johan sonrió de manera tonta ante su pregunta tan obvia y la respuesta tan simple de Judai, solo atino a reír tontamente, el castaño se contagio de la risa. Los dos reían como si se conocieran durante años, su risa sonaban contrastaba perfectamente con el silencio de la casa tan enorme , vacía en esos instantes exceptuando a los dos jóvenes. Pero como te lo bueno en la vida al momento de terminar la risa, Judai se levanto del piso más que dispuesto a salir de esa casa de locos. Siendo frenado por Johan, en los pocos minutos que el castaño tenia de conocer al peli-esmeralda no espero ver en sus ojos, una determinación tan fuerte que le hacía flaquear las piernas.

-¿Judai aun no as despertado o sí? –La pregunta tan extraña del otro lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¿De qué hablas?, Acaso no me ves de pie- respondió Judai como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Johan esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras negaba con la cabeza. El no se refería a despertar como lo hace todos los días, el se refiere al despertar de un Hemofago. Cuando sus caóticos poderes se manifiestan cambiando su vida para siempre. Existen 3 clases de Hemofagos, están son denominadas: Form, Anágnosi y Enejoi. Los Form era los Hemofagos que cambian de forma, ya sea humana o animal a su voluntad por lo general eran empleados en misiones de reconocimiento y obtención de información, luchadores de fuerte defensa y ataques precisos. Los Anágnosi eran los poseedores de poderes psíquicos lectura de mentes, habilidades telequinéticas, las áreas de caza e investigación de los quirópteros eran sus elementos, los de esta clase poseían una llamada defensa perfecta, ataques rápidos y devastadores. Por último pero no por ello los más débiles eran los Enejoi eran los domadores de energía, estos empleaban su aura como arma, eran los peleadores cuerpo a cuerpo de Crinsom Shield, sus áreas eran las mismas que las de los Anágnosi.

Pero Judai no era como los demás Hemofagos sus poderes son únicos solamente pertenecientes únicamente a los 3 príncipes, los poderes de estos eran la Pirokinesis, Photokinesis y por ultimo y tal vez la más peligrosa la Biokinesis. La habilidad para controlar y crear fuego a voluntad, el poder del nacimientos de destellas y energía, la capacidad de dominar los cuerpos a su antojo. Estos eran los poderes de las altezas. Los Hemofagos capaces de usar la Pirokinesis y la Photokinesis fueron localizados hace años. Ahora al fin después de años de búsqueda y espera el príncipe perdido estaba bajo la custodia de Crinsom Shield pero desgraciadamente este no ha despertado, sí este es nada menos que Judai Yuki, la reencarnación de su majestad Haou.

* * *

Las paredes de color verde menta, el azulejo color oliva con detalles en gris fueron los primero en ver sus ojos, su hermana tenía como podían notar una enorme fascinación por el color verde pero increíblemente todo en la oficina coordinaba a la perfección. El escritorio ovalado de cedro de color negro, la lámpara azul cuadrada oscuro con cuerpo plateado, las sillas de cuero blanco con respaldo, y por último los cuadros de estilo modernos en tonos rojizos. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio cruzando sus piernas, mientras su Katana colgaba de su mano al piso, su hermano tomo asiento a los poco minutos enfrente de ella. Si hay algo que odiaba de su hermana era el hecho de que cada vez que le llama tiene la misma sonrisa, de cuando la fue a ver al hospital cuando era pequeña, y en estos instantes no era la excepción.

Su hermana sonríe como el gato de Alicia, no le gusta eso en lo mas mínimo, ella ya no es una niña, ya es fuerte, lo suficiente para ver a Judai a los ojos, sin bajar la mirada avergonzada. Su espada cortara todo lo que se le interponga. No por nada los altos mandos le alabaron por el titulo de Blue blade; el mejor espadachín y Hunter de todos sus hombres. El segundo mejor después de ella en rastreo era el wild bone, o mejor conocido como Johan Anderson su hermana sigue la lista, como The curse.

Curiosamente aunque los tres forman el mejor escuadrón de Hunters de Crinsom Shield, son contadas con las manos las misione en las que han trabajado. Ella siempre choca con Wild Bone. En un grupo no pueden haber dos perros alfas, y ese era su problema, pero con The curse la historia era. Diferente, en su mente no cabe como una persona tan inestable era miembro de Crinsom Shield, era demasiado peligroso estar cerca de ella en batalla, en una misión, por un error su ataque fallo residiéndolo ella, en ese momento descubrió porque era nombrada de The curse, topársela como enemigo ella una maldición, corto su cuerpo en 27 pedazos con sus poderes, se recupero rápidamente, por suerte su hermano la controlo junto con otro agente con el cabello blanco para que no acertara el golpe final. Desde entonces aunque The curse era su guardián, se ha negado a trabajar con ella, no por miedo , si no porque no se contendrá en matarla si la vuelve a ver

-Bueno mi querida hermana, te diré algo has sido reaccionada- Su sonrisa se hace mas grande, al punto de crisparle los nervios.

El gato de Alicia saco de las gavetas del inusual escritorio un folder de color beige, siendo deslizado, la carpeta de cartón hizo el sonido de raz, al ser deslizado por al superficie de madera. La menor lo tomo sin interés alguno, pero sus ojos verdes se abrieron en sorpresa su mano tomo su Katana con fuerza como si quiera romper su vaina, en los pocos instantes una sonrisa retorcida adorno sus labios. Sería reasignada a la base japonesa, sujeto su Katana con dureza, ella también quería venganza por la humillación. Los nombres de los miembros de esa base eran:

Johan Anderson.

Sakure Anderson.

Neón Ritzuko.

Eyra Seóna.

Tsuyoi Kasai.

Reviso de nuevo la lista de miembros para ver si sus ojos no la engañaban, efectivamente The Curse estaba en esa base, o debería decirle Sakure. Ahora no seria piadosa con ella le haría lo mismo que le hizo multiplicado por diez.


	3. Perdón

**Aviso importante.**

La verdad no sé cómo decir esto, pero bueno hay momentos en la vida en los que uno debe de decir las cosas, sé que no tiene relación con esto, pero igual, y que mis historias no tienen la culpa. Pero para mí sería sacarme una estaca en el pecho si lo hago.

Una vez dije que sin importar que tan tarde pero que iba a actualizar, porque lo último que quería era dejar un fanfic abandonado. Pero en la vida nada sale como uno planea, desde el año pasado y no espero que me crean, tenia absolutamente todas las historias a la mitad, mi intención era hacer una actu masiva de todas mis historias. Desafortunadamente todo el año pasado pase castigada durante el tiempo escolar. Las razones son simples mis calificaciones escolares, y cuando estaba de vacaciones por asuntos familiares tuve que verme obligada a borrar todo lo que poseía de texto en un momento de pánico total. Durante este año mi mente se ha ido complementé, ni yo misma se lo que me pasa, pero a sido muy deprimente sentir que por más que te esfuerces todo te sale mal.

Recientemente mientras intentaba escribir un nuevo capi de algo, siento que mi forma de escritura les diré sinceramente la sentí realmente muy repugnante , que era una basura como escrito y yo un fracaso como, no sé si decir estas palabras una fracaso como escritora, en esta semana todo salió espantoso para mi, al punto de querer caer en depresión, sentir que al caer ya no me podre levantar, no sé si debería decir esto pero una vez en que realmente caí en depresión e inclusive paso por mi mente el suicidio. Recuperarme de ello fue muy difícil, y durante este corto lapso de tiempo ese mismo momento se a querido repetir en mi vida, y no importa que tan feliz este en el momento ese sentimiento me vuelve a atacar aun mas hambriento que nunca.

Por ello mismo les quiero pedir perdón como escritora, y como persona por lo siguiente, realmente con este hecho no se palabra emplear, porque no sé cómo expresarme, y también se perfectamente que soy una maldita cobarde, por ello mismo les pido perdón a ustedes mis lectores, los cuales más de una vez me han animado, sacado una sonrisa con sus comentarios. Creo que mejor es decirlo de un solo "**ABANDONO COMO ESCRITORA".**

**No sé si debería decir lo siguiente, porque ni yo misma sé si es verdad, pero al menos hasta que todo en mi vida encaje lo suficiente como para volver a soñar con esas historias en la cuales e vertido varios años de mi vida, escribirlas con orgullo y no cn vergüenza.**

**Solo me resta decir:**

**Muchas gracias , por darme esos maravillosos años, por brindarme esas alegrías, a ustedes lectores por logar sacar una sonrisa de mis labios, por conocer personas increíbles. Muchas gracias, solo les pido su perdón y compresión así una cobarde como yo, y espero volver a verles lectores con la frente en alto y sorprenderlo con nuevos capítulos dignos de su espera.**

**Atte:****VampiryFairy.**


End file.
